This invention relates generally to personal security devices and, more particularly, to a security whistle having an electronic alarm, remote signaling, geographic location tracking, and detection of dangerous environmental conditions.
One of the oldest, trusted, and effective personal security devices is a non-electronic whistle, such as a police whistle. Before the advent of car alarms and other electronic security devices, an individual could rely on a basic police whistle or a referee's whistle such is used at a football or basketball game. Such a whistle, when blown into, can produce greater than 100 decibels of a shrill sound that is effective to attract attention and indicate something is going on. Even so, electronic alarms are also effective and desirable, especially for use by persons for whom blowing the whistle is difficult or insufficient. Still further, an individual may find herself in dangerous water or heat situations and, as a result, has a desired to contact police or other parties of the dangerous conditions and a rapid need for assistance or rescue.
Various devices are known in the art or have been proposed in the prior patents for personal security devices. While presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a wearable device having the simplicity of a police whistle in combination with an audible electronic alarm, transmission of security signals including global position data and also with detection of dangerous water and temperature environments indicative of an emergency situation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a wearable personal security device that eliminates the disadvantages of prior and current personal security devices and satisfies the objects and advantages described in the present disclosure.